A Battle Already Won
by Starduster the Dragoness
Summary: Years after defeating Malefor, Spyro has lost all he cherished in life, and worst of all, he has lost Cynder. But, after overhearing a daring plan to go back to the past and complete the cleansing, Spyro finally has the ability to change everything. Does he get the chance? Or will the other dragons be successful in completing Malefor's plan?


_**First off, apologies for being so inactive. I've been writing a story that is based off my characters, but sadly, since it isn't a fanfic, I can't post it here. xD But it is seriously one of the best I've written so far. :)**_

_**I can't promise I will be on here as much as I used to be, but I will update this story faithfully. Why this one? Well, because I've already written out the basic skeleton for it, so I shouldn't lose interest or forget random facts or plots lines like with 'The Evil Within' and 'Family Ties'. **_

_**I hope you enjoy reading this story! Sorry that it starts off a bit slow. I usually like to jump right into the action; but with this fic I needed a solid ground for Spyro's emotions, so you understand what's going on in his head, and also understand why he makes some decisions etc.**_

* * *

_A Life of Regrets**  
**_

* * *

Spyro sniffed the air, the sweet scent of roses slowly filtered through the breeze. He opened one eye and looked around. He wasn't familiar to this room, but maybe he was too sleepy to recognize it. The purple dragon snuggled back down into his blankets, letting out a long, comfortable sigh.

"I see you're awake," a voice purred from behind. Spyro's eyes shot open and he dove out the bed. He turned around in a shot, and looked to the place the voice came from. A pair of golden eyes met his own purple.

"What's wrong, hun?" The dragoness asked, her voice soft. Spyro willed himself to breathe normally and tried to calm his racing heart. The silver dragoness before him was only Sealic, the general's daughter.

"Nothing's wrong, babe," Spyro soothed stepping closer to the dainty dragoness.

"Good, I was worried for a moment." Sealic leaned over and nuzzled Spyro. The purple dragon felt himself relax. He let out a short purr and nuzzled her back on the neck, causing a quick burst of giggles. A flash of Cynder smiling whizzed though his mind.

"I have to go, okay, babe?" It wasn't exactly a question; Spyro knew that if he didn't leave soon that twinge of guilt was bound to appear soon.

"Sure, Sweetheart. See you later," she called in her sing song voice. Spyro smiled in response and walked out the room.

As soon as the door shut behind him, the purple dragon's face crumbled into sorrow. He could feel the sobs welling up in his chest as tears stung in his eyes. This wasn't the first time it happened, and it sure wasn't going to be the last. He looked back at the solid door behind him, and he imagined what Sealic was doing. His frown only deepened at the thought of her name. Sealic. He was going steady with her. Then again, he was going steady was a lot of girls. He shook his head, going steady was the wrong choice of words. Having a romantic time? That was more the correct term.

A sigh escaped his lips and he walked on. He didn't understand how her could live with himself, the guilt was getting too much.

After about an hour of walking, he looked up at the house before him. This was home. That old brick building was the closest thing he had to his old life. He opened the thick, wooden door and stepped into a musty room. It had been about two years since he had actually come here. Most days he usually slept over at other houses, or under the night sky. It was always easier than coming here. Coming to not only his home, but Cynder's too.

After blowing the dust off everything and sweeping the dirt and rubbish into a bin the house started to look better. Spyro walked outside, picking a few flowers that were struggling amongst the weed in his garden. After placing them in vases he stood back and surveyed his work. A smile form on his face, but it only lasted a few seconds. His eyes focused on a door in the far corner of the room. It was the door that led to Cynder's old part of the house. With slow, heavy steps Spyro walked up to the evil reminder of better days. The door was seal shut and had been so for eighteen years.

The knot formed in Spyro's stomach. He was tired of living like this. He was tired of the guilt. But most of all he was tired of that door.

"It's time I move on!" Spyro said to himself. "It's time I clear up the mess in there and put this old house up for sale. And it's about time I get on with my life. Cynder's probably enjoying hers!" Spyro clamped his mouth shut and eyed the door. Yes, this was the day he would finally put the past—including Cynder—behind him. Today would be the best day of his life since a long time. Spyro opened his mouth and spat out an earth rock, smashing the door to bits.

"There we go: first step done!" Spyro whispered to himself. The next step, however, seemed more difficult. He was going to have to actually walk up those stairs. The same stairs he and Cynder galloped up together, laughing some days, crying the others. A shiver ran up his spine. He didn't know if he was frighten or angry. Then it hit him, he was excited. This was the first time entering the room in nineteen years.

His heart throbbed and his head ached, but he had to overcome this awful feeling he lived with every day for twenty years. Ever since the day Cynder walked out on him. He had no idea that very same day would be the beginning of a spiral of events that would give him the second chance that he had been wanting for years.

* * *

The stairs creaked under his feet, and the cobwebs along the roof added such an eerie feeling that Spyro almost lost his confidence half way. After what felt like a lifetime Spyro reached the top. Yet another door stood in his way. Spyro eyed it weary, before lifting a paw and smudging the dirt away from the center. He choked back a sob. Cynder's name was engraved onto a piece of metal. It was in her handwriting. The 'y' had that signature swoop at the bottom with the tail blade added to the tip. A single tear fell to the floor.

"How could I let you go?" Spyro whispered to the name. If only Cynder were actually here, if only he had had the decency to follow up on her every little while to make sure she was okay. But he had let her down, and now he had no idea how to contact her to tell her just how much he cared and how sorry he truly was. His heart felt heavy, and he had to force himself not to turn around and walk back down those stairs. The shaking dragon took a deep breath in and squared his shoulders. There was no going back this time. Licking his lips, he stretched out his ice cold paw. Quick as a flash he grabbed the door handle and pushed the old door open.

Spyro stood back in awe, everything inside was just the way he remembered it. Walking forwards he entered the room, his throat dry. The curtains around the windows were faded and moth eaten, but the dragon could still see that tint of pink that Cynder loved. On his right was a dusty, black stringed instrument that Cynder loved to play. He closed his eyes, letting his memories wash over him like an ocean wave. He could almost hear the music mingled with Cynder's soft voice. Spyro quickly opened his eyes and shook the memory away. He wasn't here to dwell in the past, he had a job to do.

With a quick scan over the room Spyro decided that there were too many priceless items to just throw away. He would have to gather them all together and sell them, that way he wouldn't be wasteful. All that he really needed to do today was chuck all the useless stuff that no one would be interested in. He peeked inside Cynder's old bathroom, but he didn't see anything in there, so he decided to check her bedroom.

It was a difficult ordeal for him to enter the room. It was the place that held everything that used to be dear to Cynder. She had her jewelry box in there, and her favorite stuffed dragon. Her closet would most likely still hold all her valuables, her favorite books, and those bottles of perfume that Spyro tried to stay away from. Yes, this room would be the hardest to clean up.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Spyro found himself in front of Cynder's diary. He never knew she had one, so it came as a surprise. Half of him wanted to toss it away, but his heart wanted to see what was written inside. Finally he decided that he had done enough cleaning today, and he would read it. Slowly he walked down the stairs to his section of the house. Outside the sun was beginning to set, and the shadows were lengthening. Spyro lit all the lights in his house and got comfortable in his rather comfy chair. With a large meal to his right and a tall glass of juice to his left, Spyro opened the diary and started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Cynder. You see that? I can actually write, and my spelling is great! Not like my other diary that I tried to keep before going to school. I've decided to copy over that diary into this one, so don't be confused when the dates are older in the next few pages. _

_Oh, Spyro is coming up, he says that Volteer is downstairs. Go to go, write later._

Spyro smiled to himself, that was just like Cynder. She was so full of life after they graduated from school. He looked at the date on the top right of the page. That would have been about twenty-two years ago. Two years before that terrible day. With a bit more thinking Spyro worked out back then would have been a year before his trouble began. With a sigh he turned the page and scanned the date. His heart stopped. It held the date exactly three weeks after they defeated Malefor. Quickly he dove back into reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_Three weeks ago Spyro and I defeated Malefor. It was scary. I thought I was going to die. We won by using our fury attacks, but I can't remember much else. Everything was just a blur. I know we escaped though a tunnel that the Destroyer had made. I can just remember having to half carry/half drag Spyro away. _

Spyro once again felt that familiar lump forming in his throat. He had forgotten how Cynder saved him. He looked down and started to read again, slowly eating his meal bite by bite. He read a whole month's worth of the diary when he started to feel his eyes closing. It was getting late.

As soon as he got into bed and closed his eyes he fell into a deep sleep. His dreams were filled with Cynder and all the days gone by.

* * *

It was five in the morning when Spyro woke up. Right away he jumped into the chair and opened the black book with golden letters spelling 'Diary'. After getting comfortable he started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Dragons everywhere are telling people that they saw fury bubbles forming around some of their friends and co-workers. Apparently it all happened while Spyro and I were fighting Malefor. I can't help but think it must be the same protection bubble that Malefor put around himself. I discussed it with Spyro and he says maybe it was part of the cleansing. Apparently the bubbles all popped at the same time, so they are defiantly connected. I'm thinking about going to the Guardians with my assumptions, maybe they'll help clear the questions. Anyway, Terrador says we must continue our lives like normal now. So apparently Spyro and I are going to be going to school. Oh, I just got another idea about the fury bubble thing. What if they formed around specific dragons so that they could survive the cleansing?! I mean it would make sense right? Malefor was so twisted, it had to be his plan to get rid of all the weaker dragons, and other animals and only keep the better ones. That way after he destroys the world he and the others would still be alive, and everyone else not. Then he could bring everything back together like Spyro did, and everything would be new! Oh boy, I better tell Spyro!_

The purple dragon smiled to himself. He remember how Cynder had told him that idea. The smile vanished when he also remember how he had told her he wasn't interested and they should leave that kind of thing to the Guardians to figure out. He flipped though the pages of the diary and stopped at a random date. The handwriting was clearly more refined and the long swoops and dainty curls showed him that he was nearing the date that Cynder had left.

_Dear Diary,_

_Spyro brought another one home tonight. I can hear them giggling downstairs. Oh no, it sounds like they just broke a vase. I don't know what Spyro thinks he is doing, he is being such a jerk. Doesn't he know I can clearly hear him? Or doesn't he care? He probably knows that no matter what he does I will still forgive him and grant him another chance. But I'm tired of it. I'm tied of being lied to and being treated like I'm not exciting. Sure I don't want to go into an intimate relationship with him straight way, unlike the girl giggling downstairs. And the one last week. _

_I want to start off slow, go on some dates. Share stories. Maybe kiss under the stars. But Spyro says that he just doesn't have time for that. It makes me so mad. I just want to be loved. I just want him to show me this so called love that he says he has for me. I don't care if the 'celebrity life' has hit him hard. I go through the same thing every day. I know it is difficult and demanding to keep up appearances and smile. I know what he is going through, but he is trying to find comfort the wrong way. And it is going to get him hurt. I believed in him. I truly did. But I guess I was wrong. I'll never stop loving him, but..._

Spyro stopped reading. He couldn't go on. He slowly shut the book and placed it on the table next to him. He needed to get some fresh air and just let the wind blow on him face. He needed to go to Avalar.

* * *

The warm breeze was exactly how he remembered it. The sweet scent of wild flowers and the bitter smell of pine mixed together to form a intoxicating aroma that Spyro had grown to love. Sometimes he would lay awake at night and dream of coming back here, but he always kept himself away. Why? Simply because it reminded him of Cynder, and all that he had lost. Suddenly a rush of memories flowed over him and his mind was sent spiraling back to the past. To twenty years ago.

* * *

"Hey sweetie!" A shrill voice called. Spyro immediately turned around, flashing his most dashing smile. A young yellow dragoness threw herself onto the purple dragon, knocking him off his feet. A long kiss was followed by a burst of giggles.

"I missed you—" Spyro paused, wondering what her name was. Abby...or was it Candy. No, it could be Betty. "Um, Babe." Spyro wasn't taking any chances. He already earned a slap that week for mixing up another dragoness' name. And he earned a front page in the gossip paper too.

"Spyro?" The dragoness was moving her claw in slow circles on Spyro golden chest plates. "Do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

Spyro stopped and thought for a moment. Tonight he promised to have a picnic under the stars with Cynder. It sounded so boring, and he was sure that he wasn't going to see any of his cooler friends there. Anyway, it was easy to lie to Cynder, she always believed him. And when he was caught she was always ready to forgive.

"Sure, Babe, I'll be there," Spyro said, his voice as sweet as honey. He had no idea that Cynder was around the corner. And he had absolutely no clue that he had just started a line of events and choices that would change his life, but luckily not forever.

* * *

Cynder squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe it, she would do anything to prove it wasn't true. But is was. Everything that had just happened was true.

"Maybe Spyro just forgot about our date?" She asked herself. But even if he did, he had promised he would no longer see any more girls. Would he actually forget that promise too? It seemed so.

"_There is just one thing to do," _Cynder thought to herself. She would have to confront him about it. The sooner the better. Right now in fact. Maybe that would chase away the dragoness and she would tell all her friends that Spyro was actually taken. Yes, that plan sounded good.

"Spyro!" Cynder called, coming around from the corner. The sight that met her was far from pleasant. Spyro had his wing drooped around a dragoness. Not the same one as before, she seemed to have left. This one was green and had silver horns. Cynder tore her gaze away from her and to Spyro. He looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"Cynder?" Spyro's voice was sweet, but his expression told her to back off. Cynder wasn't about to.

"We need to talk." Her own voice was sugar coated, but, like Spyro, her expression was stern.

"I got to go...Jade," Spyro whispered to the green dragoness. As soon as he walked around the corner he frowned at Cynder.

"What's wrong?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro," Cynder held her breath, controlling her emotions. "Are you ready for the picnic tonight?"

"Oh, Cynder, the picnic!" Spyro acted totally dismayed. "I have a doctors appointment tonight, I can't miss it."

Cynder couldn't believe it. Spyro, her Spyro, was actually lying to her face. And he was so good at acting it out too! Tears started to form in her eyes. This was it, this was the breaking point of her life.

"I know...I know about your date with that other dragoness. To the movies," Cynder choked back a sob and looked into Spyro's eyes. The purple dragon just stared at her, angry.

Cynder, the once known Terror of the Skies, was shaking. She was afraid, more afraid that fighting the Golem or Destroyer. She was afraid because she just realized that somehow she had lost her beloved Spyro. And this...this purple thing was a monster. Spyro had turned into someone that she feared worse than Malefor himself. He was using her, breaking her trust and most of all, he was slowly killing her better than any Grublin could. And the owrst part was, he wasn't even sorry.

"Cynder, I tried to do it your way. The whole 'old fashioned fairy tail' wasn't cutting it for me! Okay?! You're not worth it!" Spyro couldn't believe he just said that. The words were out his mouth before he could think twice about. And they stung him. But they stung Cynder even more. With a sob Cynder turned around and ran away. Her world collapsing around her.

Spyro never saw her again. And those words that had sprung from his embarrassment and anger, cut away at him a little every day.

* * *

Something wasn't right. Spyro's eyes shot open and he looked around. He could smell something in the air, and it set a shiver up his spine. Suddenly a loud, shrill sound whipped though the air, and in a flash Spyro was on the ground. His vision slowly faded out.

* * *

A dull throb vibrated though Spyro's head, causing him to walk up slowly. He didn't dare open his eyes, but he could smell that he was in a cave. And he could feel the smoothness of the stones under his body. Someone had captured him, but why? Spyro was about to open his eyes and get up when he heard voices echoing.

"So, you're the new recruit, hey?" A crackly voice snarled.

"Yeah, I am! So?" A lighter voice retaliated. Spyro could hear that they were getting closer, so he quickly relaxed and pretended to be conscienceless.

"Arg, he's still asleep. Seriously, he should have woken up hours ago!" A third voice called.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Half the dragons of Warfang are searching for him. And our group is almost done retrieving that power crystal for the portal." Spyro almost gasped, these dragon's were after the power crystal? The same crystal that was cut out of the rock Malefor disappeared into? Were they crazy? It was way too powerful for them to just tamper with, plus it provided most of the energy for Warfang, Avalar and some other large cities. He had to stop them.

"And by the time they figure out where we are, it'll be too late!" The sentence cut Spyro's thinking to a halt. What were they planning anyway?

"We will be back to the furthest point in history the portal can taken us, and this time that purple slim ball won't be able to stop the cleansing! Ha!"

"Whoa, are you crazy! Don't shout that kind of stuff aloud! What if someone heard you?!"

Someone had heard them, but he wasn't quite sure what to do. One thing was for certain, however, after he escaped, he would have to find Cynder, and together they had to stop these dragons.

* * *

_**So, interesting or not so much? Once again I apologize for it starting so slow. I hope to liven things up in the next chapter. If you think it has potential, a review etc. would be really appreciated! 3 It's been a while since I've been in the fanfic society, so I would cherish ANY feedback, criticism, pointers, and/or support**_**_._**  
_**Love you guys!  
**_

_Starduster The Dragoness  
_


End file.
